


The Soulmate

by MiaLyn



Series: Seven Years in Hogwarts [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLyn/pseuds/MiaLyn
Summary: Year 5The night of the Yule ball, the prince of Slytherin asked the princess of Gryffindor to dance. Rumor had it they hated each other. In truth, Diana barely knew him. She also didn't know he was her soulmate, and that he had been avoiding her ever since she arrived at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera (DCU), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, past Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor - Relationship
Series: Seven Years in Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065812
Comments: 26
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one-shots following DC characters in the Harry Potter Settling. No chronological order. Mostly Bruce-centric. Enjoy :)

**Seven Years in Hogwarts**

**Year 5: The Soulmate**

The lights of the ballroom glowed with an eerie softness _._ Colors from every House had been painted over the room. Most students had gathered in groups of friends, with or without a date. Diana had agreed to go with Napi because he cared little for parties, which suited her purpose. In fact, she would have skipped the whole fuss herself had she not been coaxed by her friends.

_‘You should hang out more,’ they said. ‘Have a little fun.’_

They missed Steve too, but they were moving on. Diana had a harder time letting go. Steve had been her first friend and her first crush. Her feelings might have grown deeper with time had he not stupidly drawn his wand. His action had ended up with him exiled from the Wizarding world, cursed to forget the three and a half years he had spent in a magical castle surrounded by friends. Hogwarts should have encouraged him to leave his old life behind. Unfortunately, he had been far too stubborn to forget his grudge and used his magic against a muggle. Ludendorff had been indirectly responsible for the death of Steve’s family, but magic shouldn’t have been the answer. Though she knew he had been in the wrong, his departure had broken her heart.

Still, Diana had to admit the décor somehow lifted her spirits. Headmistress Finch probably hired a very skilled crew to design the statues. The enchanted orchestra was playing a soft background melody unknown to her. The large tables had been pushed against the walls to free the floor and were covered with appetizers and sandwich clubs. Everyone had put on their best robes –or suits, as muggle clothing had become the trend in the past few years. Even Napi had traded the traditional wizard robes for a deep brown three-piece with golden embroidery. She had opted for a simple but elegant red dress.

Students unconsciously parted as she made her way across the Great Hall-converted-ballroom. Diana felt the looks of admiration or spite -sometimes both –and heard her nickname ‘ _Princess of Gryffindor_ ’ whispered. In the middle of her third year, her peers had decided she fitted the perfect Gryffindor profile: brave and determined with old blood and talent. To this date, she still had no idea why they had set her on a pedestal and tried not to care too much.

“First dance, Diana,” Napi told her, bringing her back to the present.

He guided her onto the floor with a sure hand, assumed the position, and waited for the first notes. They easily fell into the music, the familiar pattern of the dance. Her friend led her with a gentle hand and she followed without a second thought.

“Are you alright?” Napi asked. Diana gave him a light smile.

“I’m fine.” They twirled around again. “It’s just that…”

Her voice trailed off. Her friend completed:

“ _He_ wanted to take you dancing.”

Her smile dimmed. They danced in silence until the song ended. Napi accompanied her to the side while the second flock of students stepped on the floor with growing excitement. No one spared her a second glance this time. Students were proudly remembering the steps learned the past month and were showing off their dates. Charlie and a cute little redhead were giggling as the Scottish man bragged about his exploits. Sameer had vanished somewhere in the room. She spotted other friends and acquaintances having a good time, laughing and dancing.

The evening seemed to turn out well for many. She just wished it had been _better_ for her too.

“May I have this dance?”

Diana jumped, startled, and looked up into the cold blue eyes of Bruce Wayne.

The Slytherin stood elegantly in the trendy muggle-like three-piece suit. He was entirely dressed in black, from his dark shoes to his thin gloves. His smirk was firmly set on his face, but there was no warmth in it. A strange feeling tingled in her body as he held her gaze. The faint scent of –something she couldn’t name but found very attractive –came to tickle her nose. Diana did not doubt a second that this fragrance came from Wayne and wondered if he was using a potion or a spell.

_He doesn’t need a potion or a spell_ , a small voice teased her. _He is eye-drawing in his own right._

His hand was extended, waiting patiently for her reply. Napi shifted by her side, ready to intervene. She almost refused. She was opening her mouth to refuse when-

“Fine,” she spoke, and she immediately cursed herself for not thinking this through.

His eyes flared with emotions she did not recognize. A blink later, it was gone. A spell? She wondered. It wouldn’t make sense. Not here, in plain sight. If it was a spell, she wouldn’t have seen it, right?

She took his offered hand, followed him onto the floor. Tension was building in her chest, blood drumming in her ears. Whispers roused around them and her peers paused in their conversation to watch. The Princess of Gryffindor was dancing with the Prince of Slytherin.

Rumors had them hate each other, when in fact, she had barely ever spoken to him. They never had a reason to exchange at all: he was a year older, neither of them played Quidditch and outside of school, her mother didn’t let her attend official parties. Truthfully, she didn’t know _him_. That didn’t mean she didn’t know _some_ things about him. Everyone in the Wizarding world had heard about the tragic tale of his parents murdered by a hit-wizard in the muggle streets of London. Everyone whispered about how he appeared much more interested in skirts than in studies; and how he could have likely ended in Gryffindor had he not possessed a ruthless side. No one dared to go against the Wayne Heir. His magical powers might be average, but he could cast very nasty spells if provoked. Even _Luthor_ , everyone’s most hated Slytherin, stayed clear from him.

Perhaps he had cast something upon her. Diana had never found herself so caught up before.

He paused in his steps, allowing her to stand in position. His hand moved on her waist. She kept her head high, never leaving his eyes. Silence reigned for a while and then…

The music started. Violins jumped into action with the melody of a waltz. He was a good dancer, she had to give it to him –the hold was strong, he led firmly but not overwhelmingly _._ If not for the suspicion that she had just been spellbound, Diana might have enjoyed the moment.

“Are we not going to speak a word this whole time?” she asked eventually, annoyed by his silence. An amused twinkle appeared in his eyes. _Finally a response_.

“You just did, princess.”

Diana rolled her eyes, briefly breaking contact.

“Don’t call me like that,” she muttered.

“Why shouldn’t I?” he retorted. His voice sounded suave and smug. Not in a way she liked.

“I am not royalty,” she shot back, perhaps harsher than she should.

“If you say so.” She glared at him, suddenly wishing she could find a way to smack that smirk off his face. “Did I mention you look beautiful tonight? The color of your dress suits your complexion fairly well.”

Diana’s warning instincts skyrocketed. He flirted with every girl, but had not approached her so far, not even when she had hit puberty and gained a crowd of new admirers. Why make his move now? And _here_ of all places?

“What do you want?” she asked suspiciously.

His smirk grew slightly.

“I’m just enjoying a dance with a lovely girl.” His hand tightened slightly on her waist as he added on a lower tone: “You are a mystery I love to contemplate.”

Diana wouldn’t have felt differently if he’d just announced he had decided to live on the moon. She discreetly sniffed him, smelt nothing odd aside from that distracting fragrance.

“Are you drunk?” she asked anyway.

He tss-ed with mock disappointment.

“Really, princess? That’s the best you can do?”

Diana huffed, annoyed now. If he _was_ using a spell, it wasn’t very effective.

“Don’t treat me like I will end up heartbroken from your neglect, Wayne.”

“My, my, who would ever think your mind jumped so quickly to the dating scene?” he leaned forward, his face inches away from hers.

She glared at him again and refused to escape, not even when she could almost feel his breath on her skin. She had never realized how deep and blue his eyes were, piercing through her mind as if searching through her soul. A shiver ran through her body, not due to the cold. Something was wrong with Wayne –skirt chaser he might be, such a bold move was not like him. Not here, in the open, where everyone would see. His girlfriends flaunted his exploits in his name, but he barely touched others in public. She couldn’t remember if anyone had caught him kissing or necking –or doing more –in the corridors. _Why would she even know that?_ she wondered before focusing on the present –and more accurately, on Bruce Wayne clearly leaning closer.

“What is wrong with you?” she blurted, dug her fingers in his shoulder and gave him a firm shake.

The Slytherin blinked. He did not lose his smirk, but kept silent and pulled back. He gave no answer for his behavior and before she could ask for further information, the music came to an end. Like an old-fashioned gentleman, he walked her back to Napi and brought her hand to his mouth.

“It was a pleasure, princess,” he said briskly and left at that.

Diana watched as he headed towards the back of the room and was interrupted by Lois Lane, the Ravenclaw Head Girl. They exchanged a few words in low tones, his expression far too serious while hers seemed concerned. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who had noticed his odd behavior. Arthur Curry, the black sheep of Gryffindor, and the Slytherin Prefect Mera Xebel joined them next. Wayne’s face darkened. His words turned short and angry. Curry shook his head, Xebel frowned and Lane looked frustrated. Soon enough, Clark Kent, the Hufflepuff Prefect approached in turn. The argument broke down as Lane followed Kent, Curry and Xebel left to the floor for the next dance and Wayne was approached by Vicky Vale, the exchange student from Ilvermorny. Wayne snubbed her and departed, an action that surprised Diana. As far as she knew, he never declined an obvious invitation. She was still watching when he turned around, looked straight at her, and smirked again.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she looked away. Whatever he did was none of her business. When she turned back towards her friend, Napi’s eyes were glinting in amusement.

“What?” she blurted bluntly.

“Nothing,” he replied, but she did not miss the laugher in his tone. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He relented: “Wayne seems to have an interesting effect on you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“As I said, nothing,” he repeated. Diana narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Unfortunately, her intimidation skills didn’t work on Napi. A shame, truly, as she suspected he had sniffed out something and was holding back on her.

“I see.” The coolness of her tone did nothing to deter him. She uncrossed her arms and sighed. They hadn’t been there for over twenty minutes and she felt exhausted already. “I shouldn’t have come tonight. I’m returning to the dorm.”

“You do look tired,” he commented, and concern replaced the previous amusement. “Should I walk you back?”

Diana snorted.

“Please, as if anything will happen to me in Hogwarts.” She patted his chest and added: “Enjoy your evening, you don’t deserve a sulky date.”

She left him without another word, slipping through the crowd towards the nearest exit. The corridors were empty, safe for the armors. A prankster had decorated them with garlands and various Christmas ornaments, but they didn’t seem to mind. If anything, she thought they produced a cheery feeling. Had he still been there, she and Steve would have joked about the silliness, shared a few candies stolen from the kitchen and hidden in the dormitories for peace and quiet. Her heart clenched again and she wondered, not for the first time -why, _why_ did he have to go after Ludendorff? Why hadn’t he told her of his plan? Diana bit her lower lip, blinked her teary eyes and forced herself to focus on the present.

Steve had forsaken the magical world, he no longer belonged with them. It had been his choice and his choice alone. Still, it hurt to think he had put his own selfish needs before the rest; his friends had to answer for his actions too, her _mother_ had been called in by the Ministry. So many things could have gone wrong had Headmistress Finch not intervened and refused to expel them.

_He never thought about us_ , Napi told her later. He had been allowed to speak with Steve once, just before he was obliviated. _He was just angry that he couldn’t kill that guy and showed no remorse at dragging us down with him. He thought your mother’s name would protect you. Even after four years, he still knew nothing of our world._

Her feet stopped as she became distracted by something else. There was a shadow shaped like a dog further down the hall. No, she thought as she squinted further, not a shadow. There _was_ a dog –a huge dog at that –staring right back at her. A Great Dane with big canines and a long tongue lolling out of his mouth. The dog trotted towards her, moving gracefully for such a big thing, and stopped a few feet away. It stared straight at her, panting loudly for the otherwise quiet corridor.

“Hello?” Diana said awkwardly. Did it belong to a student? Was it lost? Did the Care of Magical Creatures professor adopt another pet and failed to tell anyone? Red eyes glowed softly –a summoning then? Or an illusion? Was someone out to prank her?

The dog shook its head, huffed and turned around. After three steps, it turned its head back to her, as if saying ‘you coming?’.

“Well, it’s not like I have anything else to do,” she muttered, and followed.

The dog barked and suddenly ran off. Diana cursed and followed suit. The beast was fast and silent, crossing the halls with a firm sense of direction. It definitively knew where it was heading. If this was a prank, she promised herself to kick the prankster’s ass. The dog turned at a crossroad and when she reached the intersection, it had vanished. Instead, she spotted a student sprawled on the ground. Face down, hands over his neck and whining in pain. Diana took seconds to recognize him.

“Wayne? Wayne, are you alright?”

Silly question, he didn’t look alright. She glanced around –found no sign of the dog –crouched next to the Slytherin. The little she could see of his face seemed pale and sweaty. His eyes were closed, his mouth opened in a painful sneer. She immediately reached for his forehead.

“ _Don’t touch me_ ,” he growled. His voice sounded strained and shaky. His whole body trembled, as if shaken by a shiver. Diana grimaced.

“Wayne, you need help.”

“Levitation spell. Mrs. Thompkins –still in the infirmary.” 

_Stupid stubborn boy_ , she chided inwardly, but complied and pulled her wand. ‘ _Windgardium Leviosa’_. His body rose in the air and she directed it through the castle, crossing her fingers that no one would see them on the way. Diana would not be at the receiving end of accusations, especially after dancing with him. He had clearly drunk or ingested something –something strong enough to bring him to his knees. Was that the reason he behaved differently tonight? The uneasy feeling returned and she accelerated her pace.

They reached the infirmary shortly after. True to Wayne’s words, Mrs. Thompkins hadn’t left yet. The nurse first welcomed her with a smile, but when she spotted Bruce floating behind her, she paled drastically.

“Move him to the bed dear,” she instructed. “I’ll be right with him.”

The nurse hurriedly returned to her office and Diana complied. Every bed was empty tonight so no one would witness the scene. Diana doubted anyone would believe her if she told it anyway. She delicately deposed the Slytherin on the nearest bed. Wayne was still shaking in pain. He looked pitiful, she thought. _Vulnerable_.

“It’s going to be alright,” she said and reflexively ran a hand in his hair. Her mother did this gesture when she was sick, and she felt the urge to repeat it for him.

The moment her fingers came in contact with his skin, pain exploded in her body so suddenly her legs flinched and she crumbled on the ground. She felt stabbed in the guts, burned under her skin. The sensation spread in her chest, her legs, her arms, her neck and her head. Everything felt too much –the light, the sound, the feel of the stony floor, the smell of medicine and –

And everything stopped. Just as sudden as it came, the pain vanished as if it had never existed. Diana slowly got back on her feet, her legs trembling, holding onto the bed for support. Another whimper drew her attention back to the Slytherin. Bruce Wayne met her questioning gaze unflinchingly.

“Told you not to touch me,” he muttered, before his eyes fluttered and he passed out for good.

SYIH

Voices echoed in his ears. Whispers actually, but loud enough to draw him from his sleep. Bruce faked to still be asleep and listened in the conversation.

“I just knew he looked offbeat last night!” a familiar female voice fumed. “I should have told Clark to go to hell and follow him.”

Bits and pieces returned to his memory and he nearly groaned. Whoever got him got him good –the pain in his head was formidable. Thank Merlin Prince was around to help him to the infirmary… Mrs. Thompkins was most likely still working her magic on him…he recognized the smell of the infirmary…someone had come to check on him.

The female voice belonged to Lois Lane. They had met in the Hogwarts Express and had entertained an academic rivalry ever since he beat her in Charms and she beat him in Transfiguration in first year. She would come to check on him only to ensure he was in perk condition for the next exams. Some ridiculous notion of beating him fair and square…

“He would have found a way to hide from you, which would have delayed his arrival at the infirmary,” a second female coolly informed her.

Mera Xebel, his best friend and ally in a house full of snakes. He sensed she was about to speak when he heard a curtain being pushed aside –most likely he had been isolated with enchanted curtains –and another voice popped in.

“He’s still sleeping?”

Arthur –another strong relation he had built since his first year. He was a wildcard, a brawler and a general pain in the ass, but loyal to a fault. The Gryffindor had befriended two Slytherins instead of students from his own House, and his peers never forgave him for that _._

“Got your sobering potion, Art?”

“Had to steal it from Mrs. Thompkins. She wouldn’t let me have it.”

“That’s because you spiked the punch with half the alcohol you stole from the kitchen, and drank the other half yourself, stupid Gryff,” Bruce muttered.

His words sounded more like: ‘ _A kau u ike de punch ith alf dalco ystom om de kchen n dank ee oeer alf yooself, stup gyff’_ , but the message came across. Arthur barked a laugh, Bruce got scolded by the two females for speaking up while still weak. His seat was rearranged so he could face them sitting instead of lying down. Water was brought, they forcefully fed him some obscure meal and only once he was done, they condescended to reply to his question:

“So, what is Mrs. Thompkins’ diagnosis?” he began.

“Screwed up love potion,” Lois announced. “Mrs. Thompkins thoroughly purged you, by the way.”

No wonder his head felt fuzzy. His memories weren’t quite in order either, so he focused on what he could think of now.

“The leads?”

“The usual ones. Luthor, Vale, perhaps even Darkseid…Barbara sent an owl to ask her father to investigate.”

“That wasn’t necessary,” Bruce pointed out, annoyed. If Auror Gordon was told what just happened, then Giovanni Zatara would know too. And if his magical guardian came to hear that he had been nearly poisoned _again_ , he would definitively ask him to move out of Hogwarts old enough or not. Bruce would be forced to obey him because the damn man would bring out his trump card - Zatanna, his sister in all but blood, and her puppy eyes.

“It’s the third time since September,” Mera reminded him. “Either someone wants you badly sick or dead-“

* _Darkseid_ * Arthur coughed half-discreetly.

“-or someone really wants you to fall in love with them.”

“Since you’re both a pain in people’s ass _and_ a heartbreaker, it’s hard to figure out which is which,” Lois remarked with a smirk. “It’s a wonder why we are still friends.”

Bruce often wondered the same. Mera continued her report:

“Dick and Barbara are teaming up to corner and interrogate Marcy. She’s always followed Luthor’s orders like a freaking lapdog.” The redhead crossed her arms. “I told you that humiliating him in Dueling was a bad idea, no matter if he sucks at Defense.”

“Barry has gone to infiltrate the girls’ dorm and check Vale’s belongings,” Lois went on. “Clark is helping, even though he’s still very uncomfortable about the whole thing.”

“Uncomfortable going through ladies’ undies or helping out with Bruce?”

“Hard to say,” the Ravenclaw muttered and crossed her arms in turn. “I love that goofball, but he’s so uptight on some things –still hasn’t forgiven you for that kiss by the way.”

“I was three sheets to the wind,” Bruce protested. “I didn’t realize what I was doing!”

“You mean _who_ you were doing it with,” Mera slipped in with mirth.

“Moving on,” Arthur imputed. “I got a much more interesting question to ask. Why is it the princess of Gryffindor that brought you to the infirmary?”

Both Mera and Lois stared at Arthur in confusion as Bruce narrowed his eyes. Mrs. Thompkins never would have told them that Diana Prince had carried him there. So how…

“And you know that because-?”

“Overheard her talking to Napi. She looked shaken; you didn’t do anything stupid, did ya?”

Bruce groaned as he suddenly remembered what exactly happened before he passed out. Three full years of keeping out of the girl’s way, and one fucked up love potion came to ruin his efforts. Prince had touched him, briefly, but long enough for his magic to react. And during those few seconds, she had been privy to his thoughts, his pain, and the tie he had desperately worked to avoid had been created. He wondered if Fate was laughing at him.

As if reading his thoughts, Arthur threw his head back and cackled.

“You finally got yourself that soulmate? After everything you did not to –you gotta admit Bruce, it’s really ironic.”

“What are you talking about?” Mera asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce really wanted to punch Arthur in the face right now.

“Something that was told in confidence!” he snarled. The Gryffindor merely smirked:

“That confidence flew out of the window when you tattled to Mera.”

“I only hinted that you were interested in her!” Really, those two pinning for each other for over a year had been a painful sight. “And it ended up great for both of you!”

“Wait!” Lois intervened. “You’re telling me Diana Prince is Bruce’s soulmate?” she turned towards Bruce. “And you never told _me_?”

Sometimes, Bruce hated that his friends could be so sharp.

“She’s not my –“ he started to protest.

“Wayne tradition,” Arthur said. “Every blood Wayne is born with a soulmark. Bruce and the princess share one-“ he rolled up his sleeve and showed his elbow, “-right _here_.”

The two girls stared at him. He somehow managed not to flinch under their expecting gaze.

“And you know that because-“ Mera started, paused and rolled her eyes in realization. “Queen’s boys night.”

“Queen’s boys night,” Arthur acknowledged with that same bullshitting smirk. “So many confessions happened then-”

“Once again, we were drunk,” Bruce reminded him, desperate to silence him before he said more. The next time Queen brought muggle drinks to one of his ‘boy’s night’, he would definitively check if the drink contained alcohol or not. “Oliver spoke of his granny’s magical _underpants_ right before you spoke of Bernie the blankie.”

Mera immediately looked interested. Lois looked like she had just found the scoop of the century. 

“The mighty Arthur Curry had a _blanket_ as a child?”

“His dad has pictures,” the Slytherin added helpfully.

“That was low.” The Gryffindor was bulky for his age, and the thought of him hugging a child’s cloth would destroy his image. He pointed accusingly at the Ravenclaw. “If I read one work in the gossip column of your goddamn gazette-“

Lois grinned.

“No mention of soulmates or baby blankets,” she promised, but both boys knew she would commit that information to memory.

“You better,” Bruce growled in one of his rare moments of seriousness.

The others saw a life-bound romance while he saw an endless challenge. Being a Wayne’s soulmate meant sharing his thoughts, his pains, and his burdens in the most intimate way. Whatever he felt, she would feel. The Wayne Curse had nearly driven him mad the first few months –Zana witnessing his pain had been enough –and the last thing he wanted was to drag Diana into his world. He would have to do some research over the year and use every damn trick in his sleeve to stay clear of her. They hadn’t gone through the final ritual yet, so he still had time.

“Still, Diana Prince is your _soulmate_? No wonder why you’ve been avoiding her ever since she came to Hogwarts.”

Someone gasped loudly. It seemed the curtains surrounding Bruce’s bed hadn’t been as soundproof as he thought. Lois immediately pulled the curtain aside and revealed the shocked face of none other than Diana Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Years in Hogwarts**

**The Soulmate (Part 2)**

**_Year 2: Sorting Ceremony_ **

_The sorting ceremony was halfway through. Bruce and Mera, to kill time, have been betting in which House the new students would be sent. So far, he had a better guessing record with ten against seven. The next candidate was called forward._

_“Diana Prince.”_

_A pretty brown-haired girl_ _walked to the sorting hat_ _with a spring in her step. This one was eager to start, Bruce thought as he watched her settle comfortably on the three legged stool. Before the hat could cover her eyes, he could see them glancing around the room, briefly crossing his gaze and-_

_His elbow began to itch._

_He dismissed the sensation and turned back to face Mera._

_“So, which House?”_

_The redhead hummed. They had to think fast, in case the Sorting Hat made its decision even faster._

_“Ravenclaw,” she announced. “She gives me the same vibes as Lois. Eager to learn. You?”_

_“Gryffindor,” he replied without a hint of hesitation. “I’d say she’s the impulsive kin-”_

_GRYFFINDOR! The Hat shouted. Bruce shot her his smuggest grin. The hat was removed but the girl’s eyes went straight to the Slytherin table. She was frowning when their gaze met again, and the itching returned, more irritating. He gave her his best winning smile. She rolled her eyes and left the stage. The next student was called and he turned towards Mera to resume their game. His friend though, was staring at him oddly._

_“What?” he asked._

_“What was that?” she demanded._

_“What was what?”_

_“That. That look, between you two. Something happened, didn’t it?”_

_The itch hadn’t subsided. He scratched his elbow absentmindedly._

_“Nothing happened, Mera. We_ _looked at each other_ _, that’s all.” He grinned: “She’s cute. Maybe_ _she found me irresistible.”_

_The redhead snorted and turned her attention back to the next student._

_“Yeah, right. I’d say Hufflepuff for this one. You?”_

_The conversation ended there and was soon forgotten. It wasn’t until Bruce went t_ _o take a shower that he remembered the incident and realized which part of his body had been itching all night._

**Year 5: Gryffindor Common Room**

Diana knew she had been distracted lately. Three days after the startling revelation, she could hardly think of anything else. She had suspected her birthmark to be magical. The itch had only occurred since she arrived at Hogwarts, and the magical history of her family was dense enough that she could have found a dozen ways to explain it. She had not expected it to be a soulmark, even less being tied to someone like Bruce Wayne.

Her friends were beginning to worry about her silence, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell them what bothered her. Sameer and Charlie were Half-Bloods, Etta a Muggleborn. Their vision of a soulmark would be distorted by what muggles –and truth be told, some wizards- believed it to be. Nothing was romantic about a soulmark. It only meant that she and Wayne were bound by magic. The closer they were, the more powerful the bind. Should they get intimate, she would end up sharing her thoughts, her feelings, even her magic. And that was not something she was keen on, not after meeting his cold gaze, the morning after the ball, when he realized she had been eavesdropping. Wayne clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

Napi startled her out of her thoughts as he pulled the chair next to her. She had sought refuge in the library, mentioning some essay she hadn’t finished yet, mostly to find some peace of mind. His presence, alone, meant she had not fooled them.

“You pulled the short straw?” she asked wryly. Napi did not blink nor look remotely guilty.

“We are worried,” he replied instead. “You’ve been acting oddly since the ball. Are you alright?”

She sighed, leaned back on her seat. Her homework laid opened on the table, but she knew she would not be able to focus anymore. And she needed to talk to someone. Out of all her friends, Napi was indeed the best choice. Etta was the bubbly friend with a lot of advice but none truly helpful. Sameer and Charlie would feel uncomfortable at her opening up to them. Napi was far more mature than the rest of them, and a good listener. He was the one she went to when she felt upset about important things. Perhaps he could advise her properly.

“Not here,” she announced, and rolled her parchment.

Her friend got the hint, stood up, and followed her out of the library. They headed outside in spite of the cold. The ground was covered with so much snow that they had to use warming spells to advance further. Diana didn’t intend to hold him back for long. Once they had sufficiently walked away, she finally stopped, Napi stared at her expectantly.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” she bluntly asked.

Napi’s eyebrows raised a few notches. She noted his eyes glanced at her elbow before he spoke again:

“I take it Wayne finally told you?”

She stared at him in bewilderment, her jaw slowly dropping in disbelief.

“You _knew_?”

Her friend remained frustratingly impassive _._

“I know a soulmark when I see one,” he admitted. “I wasn’t certain about Wayne. Not until the ball. When you told me you felt his pain when you touched him, I figured it had to be him.”

She remained silent, too stunned to speak. Eventually, she regained her voice and asked:

“Who else-?”

“On our side? No one. I can only assume Wayne told his closest friends.”

Diana groaned, feeling the beginning of a headache.

“He didn’t _tell_ me, per se,” she confessed. “I went to the infirmary to see if he was better, and I just…overheard them. Xebel and Curry know, and so does Lane.”

“Kent will know too then,” Napi concluded. He appeared pensive though, not as distraught as she had imagined. His relaxed demeanor annoyed her. They didn’t know Wayne, and yet he showed more approval to that Slytherin than he had with Steve.

“Is that why you never supported Steve and me?” she suddenly inquired. “Because you thought I would prefer my –my so-called _soulmate_ to him?”

“Steve would have not made you happy,” he said quietly. “He would never have settled in the wizarding world, and you know it. Your parentage alone will not allow you to leave the magical world, even if you want to.”

“Yeah,” she snorted bitterly. “Because Bruce Wayne is such a better option.”

“At least he is more likely to understand your situation,” Napi pointed out. “Talk to him, Diana. Who knows, perhaps you might discover he is very different from what you think. ”

**SYIH**

“Do you have a moment?”

The sound of Diana Prince’s voice startled Bruce. He spotted the fourth year Gryffindor, her hand tightly gripping the handle of her bag. He was accompanied by Mera and Arthur, heading to the library for an hour study before the next class. The corridor was empty, and he wondered if she had planned this ambush or had just acted in a spur of the moment. They ought to have a serious conversation, but Bruce wasn’t keen on talking to her right now – he still felt a little weak after that potion. Unfortunately, his friends completely ignored his body language.

“See you later man,” Arthur immediately sang before heading forward. Mera gave him a pitying stare before following.

_Traitors_ , he thought, but knew they were right to leave. He also knew they would corner him along with Lois later to demand details, and was not looking forward to that.

Prince looked startled at their easy departure, and a bit at loss. Bruce figured she had expected a fight to occur before earning the privilege of a conversation. His elbow itched in earnest. Resigned to the inevitable, he offered:

“Classroom’s empty over there. We won’t be overheard.”

She hesitated before agreeing, and followed him. It _was_ an old classroom, filled with unused chairs and old desks, dust and spider webs. Not many students, or house elves, wandered there, which suited his purpose just fine. Once the door was closed, he cast a _Silencio_ followed by a _Colloportus_. It would never replace the impenetrable barrier set by the Room of Requirement, but it would muffle sounds and prevent unwanted visitors to force their way in.

Prince didn’t say a word, watched him do instead. Her eyes trailed over his body before lingering on the wand holder – and his elbow. She redirected her gaze to his eyes.

“How long have you known?” she asked bluntly.

Bruce had to give it to her straight; she came at him for answers and didn’t try to avoid him like he did. He remembered thinking that _of course_ , his soulmate _had_ to be a Gryffindor; the very antithesis of his own nature. Outrageously bold was not his style. Then again, she might be sneakier than most of her classmates. At least, that was how Arthur described her occasionally. She had managed to lay low after the Steve Trevor debacle, in spite of them being very close and his case being very public.

“Sorting Ceremony,” he replied. “It itched when our eyes met, kept itching after.”

She pinched her lips together and rolled her sleeve up. Bruce flinched. The matching birthmark was there. He reluctantly rolled his sleeve up to show his own. Prince glared at the mark as if it had personally offended her.

“And were you ever going to tell me?” she asked, letting the sleeve fall back.

Her voice trembled slightly, demanding an honest answer.

“I intend to break the bound,” he replied bluntly. “You would have never known.”

The weight of her judgmental eyes rested upon him, and he anticipated her next words.

“Dabbling with soul magic is not recommended,” she replied dryly.

“Thus the reason why I never told you, and have spent the past three years deep into research. By the end of sixth year, I would have been onto something.” He added before she could speak: “I may act recklessly, but I don’t jump into magical circles without having studied them and anticipated the outcome.”

“And who are you to judge what is best for everyone?” she crossed her arms, challenging him.

“Do you truly want to have a soulbound with me?”

Prince hesitated. She blinked slowly as she met his eye again. He felt she was weaving her way into his soul.

“I don’t know you,” she pointed out. “You didn’t give me a chance to figure you out.”

“People talk a lot about me,” he replied with a smirk. “That should be enough.”

“People talk about me too, and I don’t agree with most of what they say.” She dropped her arms and took a step closer. Bruce suddenly noted that she was taller than he thought; she could meet his eye square, without having to lift her head. She also had beautiful doe eyes. Strange, that he had never noticed before. Then again, he had spent most of his school years avoiding her. “You have friends –or acquaintances –in every House and most of those people are respected, if not well-liked.” He wondered if she was referring to Lois and Kent. _They_ were well-liked. Mera was highly respected because of her fairness as a Prefect. Arthur, not so much, but he was a hothead and hadn’t outgrown his brawling tendencies, so no surprises there. “I’ll assume you are not a complete idiot.”

“So many compliments,” he replied with a hint of laugher. “I am flattered.”

“And don’t go haughty on me,” she shot back, raising one eyebrow. “It’s not an attractive trait.”

Bruce bit back another chuckle.

“So am I attractive?”

This time, Prince rolled her eyes.

“Please, you are handsome. You wouldn’t be popular at Hogwarts otherwise.” He opened his mouth to protest a little – there were other reasons why he had some popularity amongst students – when she added: “Why _are_ you acting like an idiot? Some deep secret you don’t want to be found?”

“I’m not-“ _hiding anything_ , Bruce wanted to say. He _tried_ to say it, but the words wouldn’t come out. His elbow started heating up and he reflexively covered his mark.

To his horror, Prince mimicked his gesture, her expression shifting into surprise. _Damnit_ , he thought. She had felt it. She had felt his lie, or their bound had warned her of his lie. That was why he didn’t want to be around her. He could not hide from her, could not deceive her.

“What are you hiding?” she asked then. She looked unsure, as if she couldn’t decide whether his ‘secret’ was worse than having a soulmate or just a plain Slytherin thing.

He decided to strike back before she could find out too much.

“I know,” he simply said.

“What?”

“I _know_ , Diana. I know about Zeus.” The Gryffindor stared at him, suddenly stiff and wide eyed. He went on calmly: “I know you are his daughter. I know your mother sent you to Hogwarts to hide you from your aunts and uncles. I know what they’ll do, if they realize you exist.”

Zeus had been one of the most powerful Archimage ever known to wizarding history, perhaps on pair with Merlin himself. His ability to control elements had been unparalleled, and many bent to his caprices without second thought, out of fear of his infamous tempers. Zeus had been capricious, arrogant, and a demanding man gifted with too much power. He had cared little for politics, for blood purity or exposure, had instead used intimidation to satisfy his personal needs. His enemies were crushed, women were his hobby and while he accumulated debts, none could truly force his hand, for he would kill on a whim and there was nothing the Aurors could do to stop him.

In the end, his own family had turned on him and assassinated him at a great cost. His children had their magic sealed and if they attempted to fight back, were mercilessly hunted down. Higher authorities feared that one would walk in their father’s stead and had turned them into targets. The Olympus coven, that included the remaining living family of Zeus, had been created to keep a close eye on his lineage.

His visions had led him to understand Diana Prince was the daughter of such a man. By exposing his knowledge, he had just plainly stated that he could ruin her life anytime.

“Who are you?” she asked, pale and slightly shaking.

Bruce could feel her fear through their mark, and grimaced. Fear was not what he was after. Fear was a motivator of many mistakes, and he just wanted her to stay away, not _run_ away from him.

“I know your secret, but I won’t say a thing. I don’t want that soulbound any more than you do. Can’t we just leave it at that and move on with our respective lives?” he snapped. Had he gone too far? Diana Prince’s mother was a force of nature of her own, he did not need her to meddle with his affairs, should the girl report him to her.

For a moment, she said nothing. Her eyes kept seeking his, attentive and inquisitive, gauging if he could be trusted. Eventually, she asked:

“Did you tell any of your friends about my father?”

He shook his head.

“They know we are soulmates, nothing else.” He smirked at her, but there was no humor to it. “Better that than the rest, don’t you think?”

Prince shook her head. Her fists were still tight and trembling. When she refused to meet his eye, he knew he had done something very wrong. She wasn’t angry or confused. Now, she was afraid of him.

“You are right, I want nothing to do with you,” she said quietly. “Tell me when you find a way to break this bound. I’ll be looking on my end.”

And upon these words, she cancelled the spells on the door and walked out of the room, faster than he expected.

**SYIH**

For two weeks, Bruce felt in thunderous mood. He couldn’t focus on his homework, didn’t want to hang out with his friends. He snapped and growled and glared until even professors gave him a wide girth when he passed by them. He got into a fight with Mera, earned himself a black eye from Arthur, and got the cold shoulder from Lois. And in the end, he felt he couldn’t care less.

His conversation with Prince still weighted on his mind. He wasn’t happy with the outcome, loathed himself for using her greatest fear against her. His social skills had never been the best, but this could only be qualified as a massive screw up. And now, he was venting his frustration on the people closest to him. His parents wouldn’t be proud of him, but he didn’t know how to get out of his tumultuous state of mind.

It was, surprisingly, Kent who approached him first. The Hufflepuff prefect found him in one of his hideouts, most likely told by Lois, and cornered him.

“You. Follow me. Now,” he ordered. “We are taking a stroll.”

“Why, you’re hitting on me now?”

The Hufflepuff ignored him and crossed his arms. Apparently, he got over the drunken kiss. Shame, Bruce would have enjoyed milking the embarrassment from that memory a bit more.

“You can either follow me, or I can force you to follow me. The choice is yours.”

All that Bruce wanted was to tell him to piss off. He was angry and lost at the same time and he had pushed people enough. He didn’t need to make any more enemies.

“Leave me alone,” he grunted.

“You made Lois cry,” Kent snapped. “So either we are having a heart-to-heart, either I am punching sense back into that thick skull of yours. And I’ll get Arthur to help me.”

Bruce winced at hearing the bit about Lois. Of all his friends, she had been the only one to match his temper when he got in a mood, and force him to face his mistakes. Had she not been there for him, he knew they would have never been able to prove Professor Karddeis’s –better known now as Darkseid -meddling with Dark Arts. Upon their first meeting, she had called herself an army brat. To have her actually shed tears-

“Fine. Lead the way.”

Kent’s location was the Room of Requirement. When he managed to conjure it, Bruce had to admit he was impressed. The Hufflepuff had only seen him open the door once. Perhaps he had asked the others for pointers, but he was definitively smart to pick that place. It was, after all, a bit chilly outside. This time, the Room had arranged into a cozy living-room, with worn couches, light walls, and a big table made of wood. Kent would feel comfortable in this environment, Bruce thought as he inspected the furniture. It looked like the inside of a countryside house. If his memory served him well, Kent’s parents use to be farmers.

“Sit now,” the Hufflepuff ordered, pointing at a couch. “And talk.”

Bruce complied and replied sarcastically:

“What about, _Dr. Phil_?”

Kent sat opposed him, leant his elbows on his knees, his fingers intertwined.

“You’re angry. Why?”

“Well, I am forced to sit and talk about my feelings against my will, for starters-“

“Stop _fucking_ around Bruce!”

The Slytherin paused and truly looked at Kent. His eyes were burning, his fists so tight his knuckles were white. For all the years Bruce had known him, he had never seen him so angry. Not even after Bruce had revealed he was a legilimens at Queen’s boy’s night. He had earned the silent treatment for a few months, but never blunt ire.

“You are not a stupid guy,” he went on. “You’re a Slytherin, but the kind of Slytherin that people respect. And it’s killing me to see you kicking everyone to the curve because you’ve got some unsolved issues.” He admitted, more in control of himself: “ _I_ respect you, even if I don’t like you. So we are dealing with this now before you lose people who actually care about you.”

The words, as well as Kent’s genuine concern, stunned him into silence. He and the Hufflepuff weren’t friends, in spite of his repetitive attempts. And yet, here he sat, facing him with nothing but his own sincerity. For a moment, Bruce envied him. Kent had an ability that allowed him to read into people’s mind, while he dreamed of past and future events. He was, in a way, freer than him. He didn’t have to bear the Wayne curse, the kind that guilt him into action, should he dream of some nefarious scheme.

Perhaps he really needed to talk to someone outside his usual circle. Perhaps Kent could help him find some perspective, or give him the scolding he deserved. He was tired of snapping at everyone. And even he couldn’t keep going on alone.

“Prince wants to cut the soulbound,” he blurted bluntly.

“What’s the problem with that?” Kent inquired, slightly puzzled. “Isn’t that what you are after too?”

Yes, that was his original goal. And yet-

“She was protesting at first, so I scared her,” he admitted. “I used a secret against her. I didn’t think she’d freak out that badly.”

“Sounds like you didn’t think at all,” Kent deduced sarcastically. “Must have been some kind of secret.”

Bruce snorted and stared at the floor.

“You have no idea.”

Finally, the Hufflepuff caught the seriousness of his tone and narrowed his eyes.

“I suppose you can’t tell me about it?”

The Slytherin shook his head. Learning secrets was one thing, but spilling them was another. And he would never let this one run free.

“It’s the kind of thing that would put her in danger –mortal danger. People wouldn’t kill her, but close enough, if they knew.”

“And so you used that secret to convince her that being your soulmate is a bad idea?”

Bruce sighed, leaned back against the couch. He had to admit they were comfy, perfect to relax, but he couldn’t. His guilt was eating at him –he never wanted to see that frightful expression on anyone’s face again, not when they were looking at _him_.

“I don’t know anymore.”

“I take it you are regretting considering breaking the bound without consulting her first?”

He sharply stared at the Hufflepuff –and remained silent. He truly was uncertain. Prince had genuinely sounded upset that he hadn’t come to her.

“You should apologize,” Kent said eventually. “From what you said, you didn’t actually talk to her at all for years. You don’t know her. And she doesn’t know you.” He paused a moment before adding: “After Queen’s night, I did some research about soulmates. It is clearly said that a soulmate isn’t necessarily romantic. You can be friends. Close friends.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and replied sarcastically:

“Gee thanks, I never thought of that.”

Kent breathed in deeply and went on:

“Back in third year, you went against a Dark Wizard. Professor Karddeis had been teaching DADA for years. He had the other professors’ trust, and was secretly protected by Minister Luthor. Lois, Mera, Arthur –they all believed you when you told them what he was planning. You managed to convince Victor Stone to give up following him and serve as an inside man.” He paused again. “You helped me get away from Luthor too.”

“Killing two birds in one stone,” he pointed out. “If I discredited Luthor, then Darkseid didn’t have the political support to back him anymore.”

“And your friends’ lives are in danger because you made yourself a powerful enemy. Why is Diana Prince any different? She’s your soulmate, sure, but that doesn’t put her in more danger than the others. They would all gladly lay their lives for you, as they had proven before, because they know you would do the exact same thing for them.” He paused again. “You inspire loyalty, Wayne. Give yourself a chance with her. At best, she can become another trustworthy ally. At worse, she won’t ever talk to you again.”

“I guess I can’t screw up more than I already did,” Bruce admitted. Prince had the same kind of discourse, when she had confronted him. He hadn’t given her a chance, hadn’t given himself a chance. Perhaps he should let down that damn pride of his and consider opening up to her, even a little. After all, they were soulmates. Magic couldn’t have marked them without a reason. “Thanks Clark.”

The Hufflepuff startled at the use of his first name. Still, he knew a Slytherin kind of apology when he heard one.

“You’re welcome, Bruce. Now, apologize to everyone, talk to Prince, and don’t mess up again.”


End file.
